Living Again
by anime amy
Summary: Chihiro returens to the spirit world after a painful experence. but what she doesn't know is she's there to fulfill a legend
1. Epiloge to living

A/N What the characters look like now.  
  
Chihiro: Mid-back length brown hair, brown eyes, 5 foot 5 inches, pale skin, and not skinny but not fat. First day she wears her P.J. second day jeans and a designer T-shirt. Haku: Shoulder length dark brown hair (Pulled in a pony tail), bluish- greenish eyes, 5 foot 8 inches, peach skin, well built, and strong. Kamajie: Short grey hair with white streaks (Almost all bald), black spectacles, height?, white skin, a little fat, and eight arms. Lin: Lower-back black-brown hair, brown eyes, 5 foot 7 inches, peach skin, and more on the skinny side. Chihirio's Mom Yugo: Lower-neck brown hair, brown eyes, 5 foot 3 inches, peachy-pink skin, and more on the fatter side. Chihiro's Dad Akio: Buzz short brown-black hair, dark brown eyes, 5 foot 8 inches, tan skin, more on the fat side, and strong. Yubabba: Long grey-white hair (Always in an old-fashion bun), black eyes, 5 foot 1 inches, pale skin, and more on the fatter side.  
  
When you see * * use like " " this mean one of the characters is thinking this. + From my life+. Means what it says.  
  
Living Again  
Epilogue Every day after Chihiro left the Spirit World she dug a bigger hole around herself. For the past five year she has started spending more time in her room drawing and painting or just sitting outside on the swing set. Her mother and father worried every day more and more. Well maybe not her father he was just glad that she didn't get in his way. The worrying was mostly done by her mother.  
On day while Chihiro was in her room drawing and listening to the radio her parents stepped in her room for a "Talk". She was so into her drawing and listening to the words of the music that she didn't never notice them enter. Her mother was earlier established the one to state their concerns, since they were mostly hers anyway. "Chihiro, honey can we talk"? *Oh, man she's using that tone of voice. What does she want to complain about me now? (Chihiro)* "Sure, what do you want to talk about"? "Well, we've, your father and I, have been concerned of how you have been acting lately. *Knew it. (Chihiro)* Now we know that we've already talked about this, but it seems that you just seem to be getting worse". +"What your mother is trying to say is that you a total hermit". + From my life++ Chihiro's father adds in a little louder than necessary. "So we're sending you to a shrink. Your appointment is at 10:00 tomorrow morning, and you are going". With that he pulls his wife out of the room and shuts the door rather hard. Chihiro sits on her bed looking at the picture she was just in the middle of drawing before her parents interrupted. * I know they want me to be more social and stop moping around, but I .. Just can't. (Chihiro)* Her eyes start to drip with tears that never seem to grant her wishes. *Haku why haven't you come to see me..five years and it is about to be the six year, I've been waiting. Did you forget about me? Did you every really mean to keep that promise? Do you even care? (Chihiro)* Her tears now flow yet again but with greater emotion at the thought of those words. *I might as well go and tell this shrink everything. He won't believe me anyway. I just . have to tell someone...* She lays her head down and cries softly not wanting her father to come in yelling at her. She moves her hand to her purple hair tie that was made for her by her friends. Slowly she pulls it out of her now long hair and just stares at the still glittering hair tie. Another wave of fresh tears washes over her. She had friends back in the spirit world but not a single true friend in the real word. She cries all night soaking her pillow and her most resent drawing of her Haku.  
A/N hope you liked please tell if it's good. Review please. 


	2. Living in pain

When you see * * use like " " this mean one of the characters is thinking this. ++ From my life++. Means what it says.  
  
Living in Pain  
Ch.1 "So five years ago you made your way into a bath house for spirits. And.." repeated the shrink, Dr. Koaskie. *Why is he repeating what I just said? (Chihiro)* "Yes, that is what I said". The doctor sits back in his chair and just stares at Chihiro. "But that does not explain why you are exiling yourself, Chihiro." *The guy has like a 7 year diploma, yet he is so dense. (Chihiro)* "I miss my friends". "But you could make new ones". "That is true, but why would I make friends with people I don't relate to"? "Good point. You could just be not searching hard enough". "Them me as a question, do you think I don't want to find friend, that I enjoy not being able to talk to someone. To not be able to share my problems; and if you say you can be that person, your wrong. I want to some one closer to my age or at least act my age". "I see". He scribbles something on his stack of papers and stand-up. "Well, Miss Chihiro, I can't wait to hear what you have to say at are next appointment. Have a nice day", and with that he escorts her out of his office.  
  
Later that day, after dinner, Chihiro and her parents sit in the living room "discussing" the notes from Dr. Koaskie. +"See, Yugo, I knew she was a nut case! It's probable from you giving into her over sensitivity"! Chihiro starts to cry but is forced to stop. "Stop you crying, or I'll really give you something to cry about"! Chihiro tries to stop crying but can't control her churning emotions. + From my life++ 'SLAP'  
"Stop"! His yelling and bruises only add to her urge to cry. While  
Chihiro took beating after beating, Chihiro's mother just stared in  
shock. After she saw a drop of ruby blood, she ran for the phone, and  
dialed for the police. Once Akio saw what his wife was doing he drops  
his grasp of Chihiro and stomped his way over to his wife. Chihiro  
could take this chance and run but she loved her mother to much. *I  
can't leave her. (Chihiro)*  
"Chihiro RUN, RUN," screams Yugo! Yugo drops the phone and runs to  
the front door. Her father decides to forget about his wife  
rebellious act, and go back to punishing Chihiro. *Run. (Chihiro  
screams to herself)* With excruciating pain she leaps across the room  
and out the back door. *RUN, RUN, RUN. (Chihiro)* Chihiro runs with  
all her strength, yet even that is not enough.  
"You little bitch," yells the monster she once knew as Father. Some  
where along the chase, he picks-up a fallen limb. In one swift swing  
he connects the thick with Chihiro's lowers back. With the force and  
the pain of the rough bark, Chihiro rolling down the steep hill  
outside their house. With the help of a sturdy tree she comes to a  
halt. During the short time it takes for the monster to follow the  
destructive path to Chihiro, he lets go all the consequences that  
might happen and let all of his rage and anger be released with what  
he will do next. +All the while Chihiro lays were she landed felling  
the pain of every scratch and bruise, both physical and emotional. +  
From my life++ *Please, oh God, I don't want to die. I want to see  
Haku just one more time. I want to have my first real kiss. I want to  
know what it feels like to lay down next to a guy. next to Haku.  
(Chihiro)* While she in visions Hakue's face a steady stream of salty  
tears glide down her cheek and into her cuts. *Chihiro get up.  
(Chihiro conscience)* With a new found source of energy she finds a  
limb to , match the monster's in size and in weight. With strength  
she never had, she swings and aims for the monsters head. She kneels  
on the ground to catch her breath, looks at his motionless body.  
"MMMRRR," he murmurs in pain.  
Chihiro stager up and run with fear coursing through her veins. She  
runs with no destination set in her mind. She just runs. When she  
can't run anymore she clings to a boulder for support for exosted  
body. *What do I do? (Chihiro)* She pulls her face to look at the  
rock and notice its design. The small smiling creature that used to  
mean foreboding now meant refuge. She looks up to see the dark  
tunnel. Slowly she stumbles her way in. Using the cool walls for  
support she makes her way through. She sits down on one of the  
benches inside the abandoned train station. *What am I doing here? He  
probable won't even recognize me. What if he doesn't love me? What if  
he never did love me?... I have no where else to go though. No friends  
and a mother that probable will hate me, because I messed up our  
lives. (Chihiro)*  
With what little strength left in her tired body, she walks out to see  
the world she oh so missed. Over tall hills she makes her way to the,  
what will soon be river. But all her strength is gone. She slips and  
falls causing her to land on her ankle in a painful position. With the  
surge of new pain she gives-up and lets all her pain, in one piercing  
scream, free.  
"AHHHHH".  
  
A/N I have no been hurt by my father like in the story he has hit me.  
The character Dr. Koaskie is a real doctor he is my shrink and he said  
writing may help me release some of my depression so I wrote this. I  
am not a person that wears black and is so sad all the time. I'm just  
"overly sensitive" as people put it. Like the song "I'm sensitive and  
I'd like to stay that way". 


	3. Living with Some One

Living with Some one  
Ch. 2  
"AHHHHH". The cry of pan rings throughout the whole town. Haku feels  
a scene of a familiar prencense. In one swift yet graceful move he  
leaps out of his room, through his window, and to the air. Now in his  
dragon form he searches the small town. When his sensitive ears pick-  
up the sound of his name and crying, he changes directions and follows  
the sound to where the source is. He lands next to a shaking form,  
covered in dry and wet cherry red blood. The eyes of the body's owner  
look at his face, (now in human form).  
"Haku". A bruised hand cups his cheek. With lightning speed he picks  
her up and runs to the bath house. For if he waited another minute  
the river would be filled, for night had come.  
"Haku"? Chihiro whispered.  
"Yes Chihiro it's me". With the reassurance that she was in the arms  
of the person she loves, she buries her face in his chest, closes her  
eyes and falls into the comfort of sleep. *Why did I let this happen  
to her? Only if I kept my promise she wouldn't be in this pain.  
(Haku)* Haku makes his way down the stairs to Kamajie's boiler room.  
"Kamajie"! The urgency in Haku's voice told Kamajie some thing was  
terrible wrong.  
"Haku who is that? What happened"? Those were the first questions that  
came to his mind many others came after but felt it safer to ask  
later.  
"It's Chihiro-Sen". Haku replies as he lays her fragile body down on  
the futon.  
"Hey, Kamajie what's the hold-up with the water.? O, my gods, is is ."  
Stuttered Lin as she burst into the room.  
"Lin, get what ever ointments you can find, cold and hot water,  
towels, and bandages," ordered Haku. Len nods and runs to complete her  
orders. "Kamajie, keep working on the water," another order from Haku.  
"MM," was the response from Kamajie as he went back to work. Haku's  
attention is pulled back to Chihiro when he hears her moan.  
"Shh.lie still".  
"Haku." whimpers Chihiro.  
"Shh. It's ok I'm here, I won't leave you".  
"Ok, here's all the stuff," Lin says as she balances a bowl on her  
head, another in one arm, and a bag full of the ordered items.  
"Thank you Lin. Chihiro, now to clean your cuts we have to take of  
your shirt. Is that ok with you"? Questions Haku.  
"I trust you," Chihiro answers softly. Softly Lin pulls Chihiro's  
shirt over her head on places it on the floor.  
Gasp  
"O, Sen, who did this," whispers Lin? Haku is just o the verge of  
tears at the sight of Chihiro's pale skin discolored with bruises and  
cuts. Thankfully to Haku's relief he couldn't see the damage to her  
chest, because of her bra. As he and Lin started to wipe away the  
dried blood and applied the herbal lotions, Haku couldn't help but  
notice how much she had changed/grown over the ears. *Even with all  
these bruises she still looks so beautiful. (Haku)*  
"Chihiro we're going to lay you on your stomach, so we can treat your  
back," informed Lin. Haku and Lin started to move her until Chihiro  
screamed in pain.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry we won't do that again," Haku assured, "Shh".  
*Why I'm I doing every thing wrong? (Haku)* A few rebel tears escaped  
his barrier. "I'm so sorry," he whispers gentle then kisses her  
lightly on the forehead.  
"Let me try," Kamajie ask as he finishes his last herbal soak token.  
Gracefully he gets off his seat and sits next to Chihiro's feet. With  
swift yet gentle movement from his six arms has Chihiro on her stomach  
with little pain. Kamajie, Lin, nor Haku was ready for what they saw.  
On Chihiro's lower back was totally discolor like somebody took a  
hammer and slammed it into her back. After finishing with her back  
Kamajie flipped her on her back.  
"Chihiro, I'm going to do your lower half ok," informed Lin?  
"K," Chihiro murmured.  
"Kamajie, Haku, please turn around," ordered Lin. Kamajie and Haku  
complied. Chihiro's legs weren't as bad as her back and chest, but her  
left ankle was sprained very badly. Once Lin got Chihiro is some  
workers pants and shirt (that she also brought earlier), she addressed  
the boys. "Ok she's decent," informs Lin, "Haku you should take her to  
see Yubabba now. She probably already knows she's here".  
"I was planning on doing that, but let's let her rest. I'll take her  
to see Yubabba later. Lin, can she stay in your dorm"?  
"We have two sick workers in our room. Plus I'm on a double shift; I  
took on one of their hours so they wouldn't get punished, so I  
wouldn't be able to watch her".  
"I would say keep her here, but I have work too, some of the furnaces  
in the boiler broke," added Kamajie.  
"Ok then," Haku says as he picks-up Chihiro.  
"Hey where are you going," yells Lin?  
"I'm putting her in my room, and then I'm going to talk to Yubabba for  
the rest of the day off so I can take care of her".  
"Your room.O, you sly lil' dragon". Haku gives Lin an ugly look. "It's  
just a joke. I know you'd never do that". Haku ignores Lin and just  
keeps walking with Chihiro in his arms. As he makes his way to the  
elevator he notices the smile on Chihiro's face as she cuddles closer  
to his chest. Haku just couldn't help but smile. *She looks so  
beautiful. (Haku)* As he waits on the elevator to arrive at the second  
highest floor he is tempted to steel a kiss. He leans his face in for  
the kiss, but snaps back into reality when the elevator doors open. He  
steps out and heads down the hall to his room. As he slides the door  
open and crosses the threshold he notice that Chihiro is staring at  
him and smiling.  
"Your awake," he says just to break the silence. Tears started to form  
in her eyes as she softly pleaded, "Please, never leave me again,  
please".  
"Chihiro, I regret letting you leave the first time. Now that your  
back I'll never let you go". Chihiro wraps her arms around his neck  
and hugs him with the strength she gained from her resting.  
"I love you". She whispers into his ear. *Did I just say that out  
loud! (Chihiro)*  
"And I love you". Haku kisses her soft and sweet at first, but soon  
with more passion.  
"MMM...AHH," grimaces Chihiro.  
"What? Did I hurt you"? *Haku you're such an idiot! (Haku)*  
"It's ok". *That was my first true kiss! A little painful, but a  
great, wonderful, and delectable kiss! (Chihiro)* Haku walks over and  
lays her softly down on his soft futon.  
"Chihiro please tell me what happen? Who did this to you"?  
Just even remembering it brought tears to her eyes *If I tell him,  
what will he think of me? (Chihiro)* When Haku saw her tears forming  
he regretted ever opening his mouth. *Chihiro please tell me. (Haku)*  
"M...My.f.father did it". With that tears flooded down her cheeks. It  
took so much effort for her to say "father" for in her mind he was not  
her father any more, only monster that took her father that she once  
knew. *Her FATHER! (Haku)*  
"Why, Why and how could he do such a thing," he asked him self but  
accidentally out loud.  
"I went to a psychiatrist and..."  
"A what"?  
"A doctor for your mental health".  
"O ..Sorry go on".  
"When my.father read the notes from the psychiatrist with my mother he  
... he called me a nutcase, and blamed it on my mother for giving into  
my over sensitivity". She said in a rush. As she went on Haku held her  
close to try and comfort her. "He...h.He hit me and hit me (Gasp for  
air (Chihiro)). My mother went to call someone so he let go of me, but  
headed back to me after a while. I ran. (Breathing heavily (Chihiro))  
I ran and he h.hit me again only this time with something hard". *Her  
bruise on her back. (Haku)* "I rolled down the hill till something  
stopped be." She looks-up at him and cups his cheek with her hand.  
"And while I waited for him to find me, all I could do was think of  
you and how I just wanted to see just you one more time." Before she  
could finish her story he kiss' her gentle and soft. He hugs her but  
not to hard, so as not to hurt her. Chihiro gives him a butterfly kiss  
on the cheek before she goes on.  
"Then I felt strong, stronger than any other time in my whole life. I  
stood up and grabbed a broken branch and h.h.hit him. He didn't move  
for a while. I thought I killed him, part of me wanted to kill him,  
but he moaned. So I ran. I Ran as fast as I could. After that I don't  
remember much just you holding me".  
"Chihiro, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you". Haku's eyes  
shined with the effort of holding his tears back.  
"It's ok; you're here for me now".  
Haku pulls her into his embrace and breaths in her scent; proving that  
she is there with him. 


	4. Living Knowing You're Beautiful

A/N!!!!!!! Thank you every one that reviewed!!!!!!!! It really made my day so much brighter!!!!!  
Living Knowing You're Beautiful  
Ch.3  
"Chihiro I have to go now, I'll be back". He stands up to leave and head to the door. *Why leave me? Why can't he take me with him? Does he think I'm just going to stay here waiting for him?! (Chihiro)* Chihiro stands up with wobbly legs. "Chihiro, what are you doing"?! "I'm going with you," she answers as if it was obvious. "You need to rest," he says as he walks over to Chihiro and steadies her, holding her close to his chest. "Lay back down on the futon," he says with order in his voice. She loudly replies "Haku, I just got found you after all these years," in a quieter tone, "I want to spend every second I can with you". *She's not mad at me? (Haku)* Haku smiles and replies, "Ok". Before she could protest Haku lifts her into his arms, and exits his room. As they walk down the long hall towards the elevator, Chihiro breaks the silence by asking, "Where are we going"? They enter the elevator and Haku pulls the lever down. *I don't want to scare her, but she'll figure it out when we get to the top. (Haku)* "Were going to see Yubabba, before I forget you need to eat something before you disappear". Haku positions Chihiro were he can hold her with just one arm. Quickly he digs into the pocket of his shirt (what is it called) and pulls out a flat piece of white rice bar. He breaks it in half and hands it to Chihiro. Once she thought of food her stomach started too responded to its emptiness. She eats it with great hunger. Haku smiles at her appetite. He hands her the other half of the bar and she smiles a thanks. *Wow all of a sudden I'm full (Chihiro)* "It had a spell on it so it would fill you up," Haku explains. "Thank you". "(Elevator door opening)". Haku walks up to the double door of Yubabba's floor and waits in front of it. "Well, you're late. I expected you here five minutes ago. Well don't just stand there like a statue come in," echoes a voice. The doors open leading to the multiple doors, one by one opening. *Wo deja vu (Chihiro)* "Stop standing there and come in". A strong wind tries to pull them threw the door. Chihiro tightens her grip around Haku's neck, while he just stands his ground. "Aren't we impatient," Haku in a mockingly tone informs. Slowly he moves forward, disregarding the push behind him. Once the wind died down he quickened his pace. They enter Yubabba's office waiting for her to notice their presence. "Took you long enough, sit down". A chair in the back corner of the room moves towards Haku and Chihiro. It stops right behind Haku's legs. He tenderly sets Chihiro down on the chair, and then stands beside her. "Now Sen." Yubabba Begins. "Her name is Chihiro, and you know it"! Haku rudely interrupts. Chihiro squeezes his hand firmly. "Haku it's ok". "No it's not," Haku argues! "Haku, please, I know her real name is Chihiro, you baka. I just wanted to see your reaction," Haku clenches his jaw tightly, Using all of his will power to control himself. *That Bushy baka, how I wish I could rip her throat out! (Haku)* "Chihiro, I don't care why or how you're here. Ever since you left I knew you would have to come back," *What does she mean have to? (Chihiro and Haku)* "I know your probable tiered, from the way you look this baka did a pretty good job wrapping you up, so instead of telling you twice, I'll expect you here tomorrow. You may stay with Haku as long as he can still complete all of his regular duties". She turns her attention to her pile of papers and adds, "You may leave". Haku bows respectfully along with Chihiro. Haku picks her up and practically runs out of Yubabba's office.  
Haku enters his room and lays Chihiro down on his futon. "Chihiro I have to go work I'll be back soon. You just get some rest". "Ok". Haku smiles and kiss' her. Just a simple kiss but to Chihiro it was more assurance that he loved her deeply. "Aishiteru Koishii". (I love you darling) He tucks her in bed and dims the lights and leaves.  
  
The night is at twilight and all of the guests are asleep. Haku is just finishing the last of his duties, while someone opens the door to his room. They creep over to Chihiro sleeping form, and kneels down beside her. "Hey, wake up," someone rudely orders. "Haku"? "I'm not that dragon boy. I'm Kea, I'm supposed to take you down and get you bath". She stands up and again in a rude tone asks, "Are you coming"? "Yes, hold on". Chihiro stands up slowly and tries to walk forward. Since she hadn't regained all of her balance she travels a zigzag path. The woman just nods and walks down to the baths.  
"Chihiro"? Haku asks the closed door. He opens it and looks around franticly. "Chihiro"!? He runs down and searches the bath house leaving no centimeter unlooked. He runs over the bridge in that over looks he bottom floor. He notices a dim light shining in the corner. Deciding not to waist any time he jumps of the bridge and lands like a cat on all fours stealthily on the ground.  
Chihiro is sits in one of the smaller tubs soaking in soft murky water that supposed to get ride of her smell. "(Soft bump sound)" *What was that? Probable just the wind. (Chihiro)* Chihiro sucks in her breath and sinks her head under the water.  
Haku walks in to the bath section that the light was coming from. He looks and a tub full of water he looks around for any one when some thing rises from the water. *Chihiro?!!!! Ah Oh. (Haku)* Her back is to him but so she didn't notice him at first till she felt like some one was watching her. She slowly turns her head to find Haku standing just a yard away. His face shows no emotion and that is what scares Chihiro. Haku takes a step forward and then another. Chihiro cast down her eyes and blushes. *He probable thinks I'm ugly or fat or that I have too many cut and bruises or . (Chihiro)* Chihiro's thought are cut short when Haku places a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "You're so beautiful". Chihiro's eyes water with tears. Haku rubs them away with his other hand. "I love you so much," He whispers. "I love too. I love you with all I am". She pulls him in to a kiss, and places her hand around his neck. Chihiro moans in to his mouth. Haku uses that to enter his tongue in to her mouth. She gripes his shoulder in shock. Haku starts to pull away until Chihiro captures his lips and fiercely explores his mouth. Haku pulls away and Smiles. Chihiro smiles shyly while she catches her breath. Haku picks her up and run faster than sound up to his room. A/N Japanese words Aishiteru = I love you Arigato = Thank you Baka- Idiot Bushy- Ugly, Hag Futon- Thin mattress on the floor, a Japanese bed.  
  
Koishii = darling, beloved  
  
Ok cliff hanger you know what happens I won't write it cuz it hentia. Plus I have never had a boyfriend; I haven't even kissed a guy yet. Also I'm just 14 (almost 15). What would I be if I wrote a lemon? Don't answer! For the cussing it's not like I haven't heard those words before, and violence for the violence I've seen Ghost Ship (awesome movie!) as a family night thing and I was not bothered by it. Please review. Tell me if it is good or if I should find another thing to do when board in class. 


	5. Living a Legend

A/N I don't know if spirits live forever or if they age very, very slowly. In my fiction it depends on the spirit. Haku does show age but very slowly. He will die but only when he chooses. That doesn't mean some one cant hurt him and kills him. Just when he's very, very old he can pick the time. Clear? Ok then on with the story. Grab your tissues if you're a sappy fluffy person. Like me (sometimes).  
Living a Legend  
Ch.4  
"Chihiro wake up surround in warmth. She cuddles closer to the source of her comfort. Haku, who has been awake for quit a while, just admiring her beautiful sleeping form, smiles as she caresses her cheek against his chest. He combs his fingers threw her long soft care. Lazily she opens her tiered eyes. "Morning love," he whispers into her ear. "Morning," she softly replies. He starts to tug on her ear; she's now fully awake. "mmm...I love you too," she says while laughing. He pulls her on top of him and he pins her to his chest with her arms, feeling every curve of her pressed to his body. "Ahh, I'm awake" she assures. He kisses her forehead then gazes in to eyes.  
  
"Chihiro I love you so much I want to be with you forever". *wait I'm human I'll die, but will he die? (Chihiro)* "Haku." *Her eyes, what is she thinking? (Haku)* He cups her face and rubs his thumbs against her cheeks. "Chihiro what's wrong"? "Haku I can't though. I'll die and you'll." she trails off and hides her face in the crook of his neck "Chihiro, shhh, please don't cry". "(Knock on wood{The door not a joke.})" "Chihiro? Haku? It's Len, Chihiro Yubabba's is waiting for you, Chihiro". "(Sniff) Tell her I'll be there in a sec". Chihiro sits up and grabs the, now dry, towel next to her. She wraps it around her and turns to Haku. "Can I borrow some clothes"? *What? Dieing? Clothes? (Haku)* "Sure," he replies as he gets up. He stands up not caring if she sees him since they just made love. She casts her eyes on the floor and blushes. *Why I am I blushing. Stop. Stop! Stop blushing! (Chihiro)* *She so cute when she blushes, hmm. (Haku)* He got an idea. He heads over and picks out an outfit that would fit her and turns back to her. *Wow, she up to scarlet now. Let's see if I can make in cherry red. (Haku)* He walks over to her and slowly pulls her towel off; then continues dressing her. *I win. (Haku)* "Chihiro, what you were saying earlier..." "I have to go. Yubabba's waiting". She turns and leaves the room.  
  
[In Yubabba's office] "Chihiro come in," she says a little too sweet. "Now, Chihiro the reason I'm talking to you is because you have a very important role in the spirit world. *Me important to the spirit world. (Chihiro)* Have you ever heard of the legend of the Bridging One"? "No". "Well you should I guess since your part of it". "What?!" "You and Haku actually". "What about me and Haku"? "Well it is said that a human woman, you though it should be changed to weakling and a spirit of one of the four elements, Haku a river, a water spirit, shall have a child. That child will bridge the spirit world and the human world together". Chihiro's to stun to even say any thing. "Some spirits dread and want to prevent this from happening. Others are thrilled for it". *I'm pregnant after just once? I'm pregnant. (Chihiro)* There was no doubt in her mind. Right as she figured it out she thought she could feel the baby moving, as if to reply to her thoughts. "From the look on your face I guess you already are". Chihiro starts to cry softly. "Chihiro," Yubabba walks over to were, she sits and has true concern on her face. "Chihiro, what wrong"? "I'm pregnant and I'm not married or anything". She murmurs more to her self than to Yubabba's question. "Already! That boy sure works fast". "Did he already know about this"? "Yes and no. He knows of the legend and he thinks you'll might be that couple, but he's not quit sure". "Yubabba before I came up her I thought of something and I need you to answer it for me". "I'll answer all the questions you have". "How long does a spirit live"? "Well it depends on the spirit. O, I see you're afraid of what will happen to Haku if you died". "Yes". "Chihiro there is another part to the legend. It is said the mother of the child after giving birth her spirit shall become the most powerful human spirit ever she will equal a spirit from the Spirit World". "." Chihiro was in total shock this person was to be her. *I'm pregnant with Haku's baby! And I can be with him! (Chihiro)* "Chihiro, I'm warning you there are people as I said before that will not be happy with this news, but I'm sure Haku will be the happiest about the news". "Yubabba thank you for be so kind". "Chihiro I've always been kind! I just have a business to run"! Chihiro hugs her anyway. She may be tough on the out side but soft on the inside. "You go and tell Haku the good news now". "How though I ." "Just tell him. Are you that clueless"? "I just don't now how to say it". "What ever your heart says, now go I have a lot of paper work and I don't need you distracting me". Chihiro exits Yubabba's floor and heads for Haku's room. *Haku I'm pregnant. Ok I can do this. (Chihiro)* "(Knocks on the door) Haku"? The door slides open and Haku is fully dressed and smiling. "Chihiro are you hungry"? "Yes, but I have some thing to tell you". "What"? His eyes grow in concern. "Haku I'm.I'm.I'm pregnant".*He's not saying any thing! (Chihiro)* *Then it is true. Were. (Haku)* "Haku, please say something," she pleads. He relies he is hurting her by not responding so he smiles and picks her up and twirls her. "We're going to have a baby"! "Haku this can't be good for." She jumps out of his arms and head for the bathroom. *Ah Oh (Haku)* 


	6. Living Fast

Living Fast  
Ch.5 Chihiro comes out of the bathroom, face glaring at Haku. "You are never allowed to touch me again"! "Chihiro, I'm so sorry. I'll never do that again". He walks over and rubs her arms. "Thank you, I'm going out side for some air". She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and heads for the garden across the bridge. When she arrived there all the flowers were blooming, it seemed just for her. Gorgeous flowers surrounded her, some she knows the names to and others she has no clue. She then sees the most beautiful flowers ever. It looked to be a cross of a lily of the valley and a carnation. Its petals were soft as a cloud, the color was a vibrant purple that lightened at the tips of the petals. "Ah it's so pretty". She picks one of the smaller ones and inhales its sweet scent. Size did not affect the power of the fragrance; it seemed to be as powerful as a field full of flowers. "They are quit magnificent aren't they," a voice beams from behind. Chihiro swiftly turns around and faces a tall human looking man, with long whit hair tied into a high pony tail, and wearing elaborate clothing. "I'm Tolip, the gardener". "I'm Chihiro," she bows and gives him a weird look. *If he's a gardener then I'm queen of Victoria. Why would a gardener have such fin clothes, just to get them smudge them with dirt? (Chihiro)* "If you're the gardener you must have helpers do most of the work, because your clothes are not appropriate for working in the dirt". A smile spreads on Tolip's face. "You're not as dumb as most humans". "Excuse me"! His smile widens even more. With speed only a great spirit could poses he covers her moth with one and rest his other hand on her stomach. No words could describe the pain Chihiro felt in the pit of her stomach. Her knees gave away from the shock that traveled through her body. Tolip eased her to the ground. He removed his hand from her moth and places his ear to her stomach. "It worked". Tolip picks up the flower Chihiro was holding and places it in her hair. He makes Chihiro wake up and look at him. "I'll see you in three months then". She closes her eyes and falls into the state of dreaming and awake. Tolip stands up and walks away. He looks at the sky while thinking, *Better hurry Haku. (Tolip)*  
  
"Some things wrong"! Haku drops what he is doing and runs for the garden where Chihiro said she would be. "Chihiro"! Haku franticly searches the garden for her. "mmm.Haku". Haku bends down and sent her in his lap and holds her tight. *Did she get fatter? Her curves are different. (Haku)* He looks at her face and sees the pain in them. He looks down at her stomach and stares at the bulge that had appeared. "He hurt the baby". "Who"?! "Tolip, AHHHH". She grips her stomach and cringes in pain. Haku stands up and head for Yubabba's office, with Chihiro wincing in his arms. All the while she mutters the same question over and over. "Why did he? Why"? Haku burst into the office, startling Yubabba. "Don't you know how to knock?..." she stands up and looks Chihiro over. Yubabba directs her eyes to Haku. "Follow me". Yubabba walks to one of the servile rooms on her floor and enters one of them. "Set her on the bed". Haku obeys her order and sets Chihiro down on the western style bed. Yubabba pulls out different types of magical items. She lifts Chihiro's top up so that her stomach is exposed. After an excruciating 5 minutes Yubabba finishes her examination and puts away her items. "Well what happen to her," asked Haku. Yubabba looks at Haku with mixed emotions. *I really don't know what really happened to her. I don't even know why I care! (Yubabba)* Yubabba started her speech of her possible findings "Since this is the first spirit and human child I don't know what to fully expect during her pregnancy stage. I do know that magic has interfered with the schedule. A normal human pregnancy would last for nine months. For a spirit there is no set time limit". Haku nods that he is following along. Yubabba continues. Chihiro has come out of her state of shock and is listening closely. "But since she is caring the child like it was a normal pregnancy, it would be for nine months; but someone," "Tolip, is what he said his name was, he also said he was the gardener," informed Chihiro. Yubabba went on like she was not interrupted. "Tolip used powerful magic and sped up the progress of the baby. Chihiro can you remember what he looked like"? "He had long white hair, he was tall, and had fine clothes. That's all I can remember. And he said he will be back in. three months". Haku's fist tightens at the thought of this basterd coming back and hurting her again. "I told you both that this was a possibility". Yubabba injected in. "But if he wanted this to not happen then why did he just speed up the process," Haku asked? "Maybe he wants the legend to come about, and gave it a bust," Chihiro pondered out loud. "That is possible. Haku I'm going to keep Chihiro her so I can watch over her. I'm also going to send out bird to look around the town". Yubabba then turned and left the soon to be parents alone. "Chihiro I'm sorry I knew I should have sent some one out with you". "Haku it's ok at least I won't have to go threw morning sickness". Chihiro smile's trying to lighten the air around them. "Have you seen Len? She's going to be mad 'cus I didn't tell her the news yet," questions Chihiro. "No I'll go find her and I'll also tell Kamajie the good news. You just get some rest". Haku kisses he nose and the kisses her stomach. "I love you," Chihiro softly whispers. "You know I love you too," he replies.  
  
A/N Look at the character name "Tolip" Spell it backwards and it's "Pilot". When I was thinking of a name for this character I looked at my pen and saw the brand name "Pilot" so I spelled it backward and made it a name. Pretty pathetic isn't it. I had a big headache so I couldn't think. 


	7. Living a Dream

Living a Dream  
Ch 6 "Well you waited till now to tell me you're pregnant". Chihiro lazily opens her eyes. "What." she mumbles. "I thought I was your best friend". "Lin." Chihiro starts to apologies. "I'm just pulling your leg". "Lin, how long have I been asleep"? "About two hours. Are you hungry"? "Actually yes I am". "Well I got a lot 'cus you're eating for two". Chihiro smile and rubs her stomach. "Where is Haku"? Chihiro asks while eating. "He's in a meeting". "Oh, do you know when he'll be done"? Theirs no telling how long he will be in there".  
  
*Haku in the meeting* Yubabba had called a meeting inviting all of the most powerful spirits. All five spirits were seated at a low table. Yubabba sits at the head of the table, with sitting Haku at her right. Neda, a female spirit, older than Yubabba even, was the one that prophesied the Bridge Legend. She sits to the left of Yubabba. Next to Neda sits Oyashio, a tall thin man with a beard that looked more like roots than hair. Tokle, a mountain spirit, sits at the end next to Oyashio. He stood four and a half feet tall, and had rough skin the color of a blueish-gray. Across from Tokle sat Teki a spirit that keeps an eye on all inhabitants of the Spirit World, along with her younger brother Teko, who sits next to her. "Teki, Teko, did you find any thing on this Tolip person," asked Yubabba. "He was once a meadow spirit but." Teki starts. "He lost his powers" finished Tiko. "Then how did he effect Chihiro so powerfully," asks Haku? "He stole it," answers Neda. "How," questions Tokle. "That I can not see," replies Neda "Yababba can we see the human girl," requests Oyashi? "Of course, Haku please go and fetch her". "No need one of your workers are walking with her outside," informs Neda. Yubabba uses her powers and slides open the door. "Chihiro come here"! Chihiro pokes her head in the room. She looks around and notices all the other spirits in the room. "Yes Yubabba". "Come in," Yubabba orders. Slowly Chihiro enters. She gives a nervous look at Haku. "Come here dear," says Neda. Chihiro obeys and stands next to Neda. Neda closes her eyes and places her hands on Chihiro's bulging stomach. Neda opens her eyes and smiles. She looks up at Chihiro who has an uneasy face. "It won't be long," she says. "Till what," asks Chihiro. "Till it is time for the baby to be born". Chihiro walks out of the room, with many fears and questions running through her head. Neda looks over at Haku. "I suggest you should go to her and talk," she advises. Haku stands up and bows respectively, and leaves the room. "How close is the time," asks Tokle? "Very soon". Haku walks down the hall to his room. *Well actually it's our room. (Haku)* "Chihiro can I come in," he asks." Chihiro looks up from her pillow she was using to muffle her sobs. *Why ask? It's his room. (Chihiro)* "It's your room! You don't have to ask," she informs in anger! *Mood swings. (Haku)* He steps in the room and softly asks with much concern. "Why are you crying"? With graceful steps he makes his way over toward Chihiro. She is on the bed, in the corner of the room. He pulls her on to his lap and rubs her back, while rocking back and forth. "Did I do something wrong," Haku asks? "No.. it's just.I always imagined getting married before I had a child". "Do you still want that"? Chihiro pauses a moment before she answers. "Yes, I do". "What is involved with it"? Chihiro smiles and opens the imaginary book in her mind. She picked out her dress, decorations, flowers, time, and seasons. All she had planned and set in her in mind, in her book when she was young. "Well, there are three rings, two for me, one to represent the engagement, and the other for the wedding, then a ring for you. The rings show that you are married, so for people that are looking for their love knows that you're taken". "So it would show that you belong to me and I belong to you". "Pretty much". "Is their any thing else"? "Theirs a ceremony called a wedding. I would have worn a whit dress but." "But what"? "The white dress represents purity". "You're pure". *Does he need me to spell it or.say it! AH! (Chihiro)* "I'm not a..virgin". Chihiro mumbles. *O, that..kind of purity. (Haku)* ".You can still wear white if that's what you want". "I do". "What do we do at a wedding"? "Exchange vows and give each other the two last rings theirs more but that's the gist". *Some times I can't understand her. Well better get started. (Haku)* "Chihiro, I'll make sure it is all perfect". Chihiro smiles and looks in to his eyes. "Thank you so much". She pulls him in to a tight embrace, even though she's in an awkward position. Haku slowly pulls away, to look at her. He makes a trail of kisses from her forehead to her lips. "I thought you were going to get everything ready" she asks? Haku smiles and holds his laughter in his throat. "In a minute," Chihiro's eyes bulge in surprise at his boldness. "mmm (giggle)". Chihiro's eyes light up. "Give me your hand". She places his hand on top of her stomach and waits. Haku knows what he's supposed to be feeling, but he can't feel any thing. A minute passes and they are still in the same position. Haku is about to say something until he feels a movement, and then another and another. "It moved"! Exclaimed Chihiro. The baby kicks hard putting Chihiro in pain. She makes a small smile and says, "Well it's got your strength". Haku smiles and rubs her belly. "I'll go and get the wedding started".  
  
In Yubabba's office fitting Chihiro for a dress "I think I have something", answers Yubabba. She walks over to a drawer and pulls out a white long cloth. Yubabba looks closely at the fabric. She walks back and orders Chihiro, "Stand on that step". A small stool appeared in front of Chihiro. Chihiro obeys the order and watches Yubabba as she wraps Chihiro in the glittering soft fabric. Yubabba stands back and looks at her handy work. "Mm" she snaps and the fabric seems to melt into a gown. A simple flowing gown with a lace overlay. No sleeves were on it until Yubabba put her hands together and pulled them apart with another piece of white cloth in between her hands. She wraps the fabric around one of Chihiro's upper arm and pulls down creating a long sleeve. (A/N sleeve is not connected to the main part of the dress.) Yubabba repeats this on the other arm, creating a medieval style of sleeve. "Almost perfect," comments Yubabba. She picks up a hand mirror so Chihiro can see what she looks like. She drops in front of Chihiro but before it shattered it stretched to make a full length mirror. Chihiro was stunned she looked so beautiful. It even looked like the dress she always imagined she would wear. She didn't even care about the fact that her stomach bulged. While Chihiro gazed at her self Yubabba was digging in another drawer. Yubabba comes back to Chihiro with a small tiara connected to a veil. "Come over her and sit down". Chihiro picked up her long train and made her way over to Yubabba. Once Chihiro sat down Yubabba started to brush her long hair. After a lot of pulling, whimpering, and name calling Chihiro's hair was as smooth as silk and just as beautiful as any flower. Yubabba handed her a bouquet of purple and light blue flowers, and smiled a sincere yet ugly smile. Chihiro stands up and heads for down stairs were Haku and the bath house employs are waiting for her. *This is it! (Chihiro)*  
  
A/N The character Oyashio is actually an ocean current. I wrote this chapter during Geography. I also don't know a lot of Japanese name besides those on TV and in manga. And Chihiro's Wedding dress is a real dress that my mother has planned to make for me. Send in a review please. 


	8. Living with Joy in Yor Arms

Living With Joy in Your Arms  
Ch 7 (After the exchanging of vows) *She looks so beautiful. (Haku)* Chihiro was surrounded by Lin and her friends; all the while she just smiled and answers the questions they all had. Nada was sitting in the back watching over the whole celebration with Oyashio, Tokle, Teki, and Teko. Nada stands up *It is time. (Nada)*. Chihiro spots Haku gaping at her and makes her way over to him. "May I have this dance"? She asks. "Yes, you may," he answers overly proper. She smiles and holds up the train of her dress and they both begin to twirl and spin. *Woe getting dizzy here. (Haku)* Chihiro's smile slowly fades away. *mmm.oooowwww. (Chihiro)* Chihiro's face turns into a painful grimes. Haku stops dancing and asks, "Chihiro what's wrong"?!? Nada appears and leads Chihiro off to a quiet room. Haku follows and asks Nada, "What's going on? What's wrong with her"?!? "Haku, please go fetch Yubabba and five mature women". Nada calmly replies. Haku swiftly fulfills the order and asks the same question again. Lin, who was one of the five women chosen, pulls Haku out into the hall and told him to stay there. "ow OW OW"! Chihiro screams louder and louder. "Get her out of the dress and put her in this," orders Nada while handing Lin a simple gown. Yubabba just stands there not daring to get her hands dirty. "Yubabba would you please leave if you are not going to help," calmly Nada asks. Yubabba grunts and leaves the room. "Lin where's Haku," asks Chihiro? "He's outside". *Ow OWWWW. (Chihiro)* Chihiro grips Lin's shoulder. "Get him in here NOW"! "(Deep intake of breath by Chihiro)" Nada wipes Chihiro's forehead with a cold damp cloth. "Go get him," Nada replies to Lin's confused look.  
  
(Out side the room) "Yubabba how is she," asks Haku? "It's seems she's not having a natural human birth it is very erratic". Lin slides the door open and yells over Chihiro's painful moans. "Haku, get in here NOW"! "Ow. OW. OW". Haku runs in and kneels by Chihiro. Chihiro grabs his hand and hells at him. "After this you are never allowed to touch ME AGAIN"! "Chihiro take deep breaths," orders Nada while centering her self as the reserve (deliver). Chihiro complies and breaths deep. "Now breathe deep and push." "Grrr," growls Chihiro. "I see the head keep pushing". *A/N As Yubabba said it is not a normal birth* *Why is she so stinking calm. (Chihiro)* *She's going to break my hand! (Haku)* "I have one of the shoulders. Just one more push Chihiro". "GGGGRRRR AAAHH". "WAAAHHH"! "Good job you have a healthy normal baby boy". *A BOY! (Both Chihiro and Haku)* Nada passes the baby over to Lin and then wipes her hands clean. "AAAHH..How come it's not over" screams Chihiro!?! *This is some thing I did not for see or expect. (Nada)* "Chihiro controle your breathing, now push again". "I can't"! "Chihiro, yes you can, please push," Haku pleads. Chihiro breaths the deepest breathe ever and pushes with all her strength. "AAAHH. (Heavy breathing)" "It's a Girl". *Hallelujah it's over. (Chihiro)* Lin hands the baby boy over to Haku and Nada hands the Baby girl over to Chihiro. "What are you going to name them," asks Lin? Chihiro smiles. "How about Jaku and Momijie," suggest Chihiro? "I like them" murmurs Haku while smiling. *I'm a DADDY. (Haku)* Momijie rests peacefully in her mother's arms. She had brown thick hair growing on the top of her head, and pale skin with a pinkish-red hit to it proving how sensitive it was. Haku gently rubs the top of her head with his free hand. Momijie responded by squirming and cooing but in a good way, for she had a smile on her face. Jaku stares at his little sister with love and kindness in his violet eyes. He had darker hair on his head, more like his father's hair. His skin was like his little sisters; and in his eyes you can see that he was connected to his little sister. And she will always be his baby sister.  
  
A/N "Aren't I good or what"! Bows over and over, "thank you, thank you. Please remember to review". 


End file.
